1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical device for blocking flexible strands such as cables, ropes, strings, laces, other filiform elements or any other such product with a similar appearance or shape.
More specifically, the invention relates to the blocking of laces used in tightening shoes, boots, and other types of footwear. Thus, the invention also relates to an article of footwear provided with a blocking device, as well as to a lace tightening mechanism provided with a blocking device.
Yet more specifically, the invention relates to the field of sports and especially to footwear for snowsurfing or snowboarding, alpine skiing, cross-country skiing, other types of skiing, roller or ice skating, cycling, hiking, walking, or the like, as well as to tightening mechanisms for bindings, products such as backpacks, which include such strands for the tightening and/or the compression of these products or parts thereof.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
It is known to block flexible strands by means of a blocking device.
For instance, the patent document FR 2 827 486 discloses a blocking device that acts on at least one string. The device includes a body, one cavity of which defines a pathway for the passage of the string, the device including a blocking member, a means for guiding the blocking member with respect to the body, and an elastic means. The elastic means biases the blocking member in a direction for pressing the string in the pathway. The device according to the document FR 2 827 486 functions by cooperation of the blocking member with the pathway for blocking the string through a wedging effect. The string is blocked in a direction referred to as the wedging direction, and freely slides with respect to the body in the direction opposite the wedging direction. The blocking is all the more substantial as the tension on the string is significant. Thus, this device guarantees that the string is stably maintained during a tensioning, and prevents an ill-timed release or loosening of the string. If this device is used on a shoe, the shoe's upper remains tightened during use. The string is freed by manual action on a pusher associated with the blocking member, combined with a bias, also manual, of the portions tightened by the device. For example, if the device is used to tighten the upper of a shoe, the unblocking pusher must be actuated while spacing the quarters of the upper apart. The spacing apart causes the displacement of the string with respect to the body, in a direction opposite the wedging direction. The loosening of the tightened object is not immediate. The manipulations that lead to the complete loosening of the object take time and the motions required to carry them out must be learned. In other words, the loosening of an object, tightened with the device according to the document FR 2 827 486 is somewhat time-consuming and complicated.